Be Together With You
by Ritchie Waterfighter
Summary: A MUST READ FOR KAI AND REI FANS! Rei is underneath the rain waiting for someone, but not the expected one appears. Kai comes in to comfort him. PLEASE R/R!


Hiya ppl! I'm sorry that I've died for the past… um… *ticks off fingers* a while ^_^U. Anyways, since I've been having the terrible case of writers block for my other stories…

(Sees Bullet launching her Beyblade at a guy wearing a shirt with 'Writer's Block' written on it)

O.o Okay… That was weird… Anyhow, I wrote this to the people who are actually being patient for my other fics and Kai and Rei fans. This is for you!

I WuV you guys!!!

(Agonizing screams are heard in the background)

-_-U on with the fic…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I dun own the song "I'm with you" Or beyblade, so if ur looking for someone to sue, ur looking at the wrong girl, buddy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Be Together With You By: Ritchie Waterfighter 

****

****

**_I'm standing on a bridge_**

**_I'm waiting in the dark_**

**_I thought that you'd be here by now._**

In a small park, a young boy, more like a neko-jin, was walking around with a calm look on his face, yet his raven bangs were shadowing his eyes.

_'Where are you,' He thought, lifting his head and his amber eyes shone in the night. __'You promised me that you were going to meet me here. Where are you now?'_

Darkness slowly engulfed the park, though the streetlights were now flickering on.

"The sun had already set, where are you?" The boy asked quietly, turning his head left and right, making his long ponytail swing gracefully behind him. He looked up and saw a collection of clouds forming overhead.

**_There's nothing but the rain_**

**_No footsteps on the ground_**

**_I'm listening but there's no sound._**

****

_'Aw man, looks like it's going to rain…' he thought. As if reading his mind, the clouds let down droplets of rain. __'I must be such an idiot. I'm waiting for someone that might not even show up and now it's raining. What else could go wrong?'_

Looking around for a nearby shelter, the boy groaned, as he couldn't find any in this park. Finally spotting a big slide, he rushed under it, his hair and Chinese clothing sticking to his skin due to the fact that they were wet. Shuddering, he hugged his lithe body and whispered to himself. "I should've known that you weren't going to show up…"

"Who's not going to show up, Rei?" A new voice asked, getting the attention on the raven-haired boy.

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_**

**_Won't somebody come take me home?_**

"Well?" The boy in front of him asked again.

Rei shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm just waiting for someone." He replied, pushing his wet bangs away from his face, staring into the distance.

"You're waiting for Lee, aren't you?" The slate haired boy asked, making neko-jin snap his attention back to the boy talking to him.

"I'm sorry to say this, but he's not coming." The boy continued.

"How did you know I was waiting for him? How do you know he's not coming, Kai?" Rei asked, still underneath the slide.

"He told me to give you this note." Kai replied taking the note that was clenched on his hand that was holding on to his umbrella. Rei took the note and read it to himself. After reading it, he clenched his hand that was holding on to the paper and his hands shook violently.

"Are you okay, Rei?" Kai asked, doing his best not to sound as worried as he was actually feeling. When Rei's hands stopped shaking, he looked at Kai straight in the eyes.

"Do…do you mind if I stay the night at your house?" Rei asked, his voice shaking. Kai nodded, removing his coat and wrapping it around Rei.

"Let's go then. I don't want a team member of mine being sick, Tournament or not." Kai replied, and then mentally slapped himself. _'Smooth move, Romeo. You just had to be that arrogant team leader, didn't you?' All the way to Kai's house, he was arguing with his conscience as Rei hugged Kai's jacket tighter to him._

**_It's a damn cold night_**

**_Trying to figure out this life_**

****

As soon as they were inside Kai's house, Kai asked one of the butlers to get extra clothes for his visitor. Kai then walked up to one of the cabinets and drew out a pair of towels for Rei.

"Here." He said simply, giving the towel to the drenched boy. Rei accepted it after few moments of silence. The Butler then stood there, waiting for Rei.

"Thanks for letting me stay, even on such short notice." Rei murmured, before leaving with the butler.

With Rei temporarily gone, Kai's mind was reeling as he went into the kitchen. 'Why was Rei shaking? Why didn't Lee meet up with him? What was going on between those two?' He thought absently as poured a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of cocoa for Rei. Hearing the water running from the second floor, Kai grabbed both mugs and brought it to the living room and waited for the boy to finish his bath.

****

**_Won't you take me by the hand?_**

**_Take me somewhere new_**

**_I don't know who you are_**

**_But I, I'm with you_**

****

Underneath the lukewarm water, Rei stood, thinking about the note.

'I guess he knew… he just didn't want to say it to my face.' He thought to himself as he recited what the little note said mentally: 

'Both of us are really close, Rei, like brothers. I don't want to break the bond that we have between us. I hope that you understand this. Also, pardon me for being blunt, but I'm not gay. That's why I didn't want to meet up. You'll find someone for you, and I'm sorry if you're disappointed that it's not me.

Lee'

**_I'm looking for a place_**

**_I'm searching for a face_**

**_Is anybody here I know?_**

Rei was musing to himself, to remove the disappointment that he had about what happened earlier. He then looked up from the shower when he realized that Kai was there. The boy did try to comfort him, well, at least as much as he would have.

"Thank you for being there Kai." Rei whispered to himself as he turned off the shower.

Downstairs, Kai looked up from drinking his coffee and could've sworn that he heard Rei say 'thank you' to him again.

**_'Cause nothing's going right_**

**_And everything's a mess_**

**_And no one likes to be alone_**

Within a few minutes, Rei dried as much as he could of his hair and wore the clothes that the butler gave him. It was the black tank top that Kai used to wear when they first became the Bladebreakers and blue sweatpants. Rei laughed lightly to himself at how similar he looked to Kai in this outfit, yet less muscular.

"It doesn't look bad, at least." He thought, picking up his wet clothes and pocketed his hair bind. He then used his bandana as a hair tie for the time being since most of his hair was still wet. _'He seems concerned, but that doesn't seem right. I guess there's more to him than meets the eye.'_

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_**

**_Won't somebody come take me home?_**

****

Rei walked around looking for the laundry room when one of the butlers appeared.

"Do you need any help, sir?" The butler asked Rei.

"Um, yeah. Where can I put my clothes so that I can dry them?" Rei asked, indicating the clothes wrapped in the towel that he was holding.

"I'll do it for you, sir. Master Kai is in the living room if you want him." The butler said, indicating where Kai was before taking the clothes from Rei's arms and leaving the boy to himself.

'It really wouldn't hurt if I talk to him. I mean he did let me stay the night. Might as well show him that I appreciate his gesture.' Rei thought as he walked from the second floor down to the living room.

****

**_It's a damn cold night_**

**_Trying to figure out this life_**

**_Won't you take me by the hand?_**

**_Take me somewhere new_**

****

"Kai?" Rei asked as he entered the quiet living room.

"Hn," was the only reply given. Sighing quietly, Rei sat into the loveseat, pulling his legs up and hugging them. He let his chin rest on his legs and looked at Kai.

"Kai?" he asked again, and this time the slate-haired boy looked at him.

"What is it?" Asked Kai giving him a considerable look.

"Why are you-," Rei got cut off as Kai picked up the mug of hot chocolate and gave it to him. "Uh… thanks." He murmured taking a sip from the mug.

**_I don't know who you are_**

**_But I, I'm with you_**

**_I'm with you_**

****

"I know that I don't usually interfere with other people's business, but what was with the note that Lee gave you?" Kai asked, eyes piercing through Rei.

Rei's eyes widen as he noticed something flicker in Kai's eyes other than concern. It wasn't curiosity. It wasn't resentment. It wasn't even anger. Was it jealousy that he found mingling in the eyes of the seemingly emotionless beyblader?

**_Oh, why is everything so confusing?_**

**_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_**

****

"It's nothing now," Rei said, taking another sip from the hot chocolate, "I just wanted to tell him what I feel, well, at least what I felt. I really liked him, though I guess it was just kinda like 'brotherly love', you know. We've just been so close when we were at our village that I might have confused it with something else."

Kai nodded in comprehension. He may have been detached from a lot of people, but at least he can still sympathize, even though he doesn't show it to people.

"I…I don't think I should've told you that…" Rei quickly said, standing up and putting the mug back into the table.

Kai looked at him with confusion and settled down his mug of coffee. "And why is that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, waiting in anticipation of what the raven-haired boy was going to say.

"You have every right to kick me out of the team if you want to, because of what I am." With that, Rei bolted out of the living room and back out into the pouring rain.

Kai just stared in disbelief. The other boy just admitted that he wasn't straight, but was afraid of what Kai might do after finding out.  Shaking his head, Kai dashed out of the living room and quickly ran after Rei.

**_It's a damn cold night_**

Trying to figure out this life 

_'Great, now I just lost the trust of my captain,' _thought Reirunning against the rain, tears falling freely, _'I'm so hopeless…'_

"REI!" Kai's voice yelled through the rain. The yell reached Rei's ears, making him stop running. Kai then arrived where the raven-haired boy was standing, yet he was still facing the boy's back.

"You're stuck in a cycle, aren't you?" Kai asked, making the neko-jin's head jerk up, and slowly turned around to face him.

"Cycle?" The raven-haired boy asked, his drenched eyes on a fixed gaze with Kai as the rain continuously pattering on him.

"You don't seem to have all your emotions intact," Kai said as he lifted his hand up, brushing away a strand of Rei's hair making the said boy tense up to the sudden openness of his captain, "just like I don't have perfection intact like my grandfather wants me to."

Rei looked at Kai thinking, no, wondering about what he meant.

**_Won't you take me by the hand?_**

Take me somewhere new 

**_I don't know who you are_**

**_But I, I'm with you_**

**_I'm with you_**

"You don't know what you feel through rejection. Now, all I know is that I accomplished my own type of perfection with the help of the Bladebreakers, especially you. The least I can do is return the favor." Kai said, intently looking at the Chinese boy in front of him.

"But I didn't-" Rei didn't get to finish his sentence as Kai's lips were wrapped around his own. His mind froze; all he could feel was the lingering feeling on his lips even when Kai had reluctantly pulled away.

"You and the other Breakers did more for me when you were cheering for me, Rei. You made me open up more to myself. So what ever gave you the idea that I was going to kick you out because of being different?" Kai said, slowly taking Rei's hand in his.

After saying that, Rei's mind snapped back into the present. The boy looked at his hand and looked back into the mahogany colored orbs that are Kai's eyes. Kai just opened up to him and even kissed him. Kai! The ever-so emotionless beyblader from the Bladebreakers was open for a short while. Rei smiled as he looked up at Kai.

"Thank you." Murmured Rei, leaning in close again to his team captain, hearing his heartbeat.

**_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new_**

I don't know who you are 

**_But I, I'm with you_**

"Do you want to go back inside?" Kai asked, nuzzling the hair of his companion in the rain.

"Hai, Kai-koi," Rei whispered in return, purring as he cuddled with Kai arm as they walked back towards the manor. "I didn't know what I felt, Kai-koi, but…"

"I'm with you, koneko" Kai assured as they entered the mansion together.

**_I'm with you_**

I'm with you… 

Unknown to the two Bladebreakers, two pairs of eyes were watching the scene.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" The girl asked, looking at her escort.

"Why not? He didn't see what he needed to see if he was still trailing after me. It just doesn't seem fair, don't you think, Mariah?" The boy replied. The pink-haired girl shook her head.

"At least they're now together." Mariah said looking into the window of Kai's mansion as both boys settled in the loveseat and Rei was leaning is back against Kai, giving him an upside-down embrace.

"It all worked out for the better. Let's go." Lee said, as he saw Rei tilted his head up towards Kai, and Kai's head moved downward to meet Rei's.

"I'm glad that you're mine, koneko." Kai murmured as he broke the kiss slightly, though their lips were still brushing against each other

"And you mine, Kai-koi." Rei whispered back, snuggling closer to Kai. 

With that one small action that Kai took, Rei had sorted out his feelings and said….

"I'm with you."

~End~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? What did you think? I was actually really proud of this, and I'm so happy because of that. If you want me to make a sequel, then I might work on it. Either way, I hope that you liked the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!(Bullet walks past Ritchie's room dragging the boy with the "writers block" shirt)And I hope that will inspire me to continue writing my story. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just stop Bullet from killing the boy. BYE!

Ritchie Waterfighter


End file.
